Te lo ruego… libérame
by robsten l.f.a
Summary: Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón. Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo: —Te lo ruego… libérame.
1. prefacio

**Te lo ruego… lib****é****rame.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD. 

groups/betasffaddiction/

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

**_ Te extraño tanto Bella y daría todo por saber dónde estás_ digo mientras siento que cada día pierdo una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón? Que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada. **

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón. **

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

—Señor Cullen. —Al escuchar mi nombre, levanté la vista a mi secretaria.

—¿Qué sucede, Natasha?

—Ha llegado esto para usted, de la señorita Claire. —Mi secretearía me entregó un sobre blanco, yo lo tomé y, con un gesto de mi mano, le indiqué que podía retirarse.

Abrí el sobre y no me sorprendí al ver la tarjeta de invitación para nuestra boda. Claire había dicho que quería que la ayudara con los preparativos, pero al estar tan ocupado con la empresa no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

Así que, cuando la llamé la noche anterior, ella me dijo que tenía que ver las tarjetas de invitación y, al comentarle que mi día iba a estar muy ocupado, me dijo que me la enviaría a mi oficina.

Al abrir la tarjeta, una nota cayó al escritorio, la recogí y, al instante, pude identificar la letra de Claire.

_Y__a que no tienes tanto tiempo para ayudarme a elegir las cosas de nuestra boda, entonces, si cuando veas la invitación no te gusta, te aguantas__,__ porque fue tu culpa por no estar conmigo en ese momento…_

_Posdata: Te quiero… Besos._

Dejé la pequeña nota a un lado, me levanté de mi escritorio y, con la tarjeta, me dirigí al ventanal de mi oficina.

El Big Ben indicaba que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en esta oficina sin darme cuenta?

Hacía dos semanas le había propuesto matrimonio a Claire, no la amaba, pero nuestro matrimonio era importante para nuestras empresas y familias. Claire era hermosa de una manera normal, pero no era mi complemento.

La persona que aún seguía estando en mi corazón, se la habían llevado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde estás, Bella? ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

.

.

.

Bueno nos leemos en el primer capítulo esperamos de todo corazón que les guste….

Bye.

Stephanie y Elizabeth marquez.


	2. Capítulo: Uno

**Te lo ruego… libérame**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

**_ Te extraño tanto Bella y daría todo por saber dónde estás_ digo mientras siento que cada día pierdo una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón? Que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada.**

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.**

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

—Natasha, tráeme los reportes de la construcción del nuevo hotel de Hong Kong.

—Claro, señor. Eh… la señorita Claire me pidió, mientras usted estaba en la reunión, que le preguntara si iría a almorzar con ella.

Me removí incómodo en mi asiento al escuchar el nombre de Claire.

—Dile que no.

—Está bien señor, me retiro.

Cinco minutos después escuché mi celular sonando, atendí la llamada sin necesidad de preguntarme de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Claire —contesté.

—_Edward__,__ ¿alguna vez tendrás tiempo para mí o tendré que hacer una cita como uno de tus clientes?_

En su tono de voz pude percibir la decepción.

—Pero Claire, cuando nos casemos me tendrás todo el tiempo —dije sin mucha emoción.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro, sabía que estaba enojada por mi falta de participación en la boda como también en nuestra relación.

—_E__stá bien, te dejar__é__ trabajar, s__ó__lo espero que cumplas las palabras que acabas de decir_ —contestó no muy convencida.

—Lo hare Claire, te lo prometo —murmuré tratando de convencerme a mí a mismo.

—_T__e quiero__,__ Edward__._ —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar, sin esperar una respuesta, porque ella sabía que no habría ninguna.

A pesar de que intentaba sentir algo por ella, no lo lograba, porque simplemente era un bastardo sin corazón. El amor para mí no significaba nada o, mejor debería decir, no significaba nada sin ella…

—Edward.

Una voz repentina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Estás pensando de nuevo en ella, ¿verdad? —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Ella siempre estará en mis pensamientos, Jacob.

Él tomó asiento en una de las cómodas sillas que se encontraban enfrente de mi escritorio.

—Ya han pasado diez años, ¿no crees que sea tiempo de dejarla ir?

Sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque lo que menos quería era olvidarla.

—Hasta que no sepa lo que sucedió con ella, no podré dejarla ir… hasta entonces no.

Miré los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, quería distraerme, no quería pensar cosas que después me harían sentir mal, quería huir de todo lo que estos diez años me habían hecho sentir. La esperanza de encontrarla se había ido hace unos años, nadie sabía qué había pasado con ella o, por lo menos, dónde se la había llevado esa familia.

Una profunda decepción e impotencia comenzó a surgir, me sentía enojado conmigo mismo por no encontrarla, sentía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura casándome con Claire, en realidad mi boda más parecía una derrota ante Bella.

Levanté la vista de los papeles y, con mi puño cerrado, dije con frustración:

—¡Diez malditos años buscándola y nada! ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿La tierra se la tragó o qué? ¿Por qué nadie la encuentra? No importa que contrate a miles de investigadores si al final nadie puede darme una respuesta.

Dejé salir toda la angustia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en mi fracaso al intentar encontrarla.

—No es tu culpa y lo sabes —Jacob dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Eso no ayuda en nada, Black —contesté, mientras retomaba mi trabajo.

Jacob estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Dirigí mi mirada a una muy preocupada Natasha.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté.

—¡Señor Cullen hay problemas! La construcción del nuevo hotel en China se ha detenido, el encargado de la construcción ha muerto.

Esas noticias eran completamente malas, porque significaba que tendría que retrasar la fecha de inauguración.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

Natasha no respondió enseguida, pero después de tomar aire prosiguió:

—Lo mataron señor, aún no saben quién fue el responsable.

—¡Diablos! —dije, realmente lo último que necesitaba era tener que encargarme de eso en este momento, cuando Claire estaba tan molesta por mi actitud.

—Señor Cullen puedo decirle al señor Jasper que se encargue de esto personalmente.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No, Natasha, yo me encargaré personalmente de esto. Ahora, asegúrate de que el avión esté listo para esta misma noche.

—Entendido, con su permiso.

La secretaria dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero en ese momento recordé que, antes de partir, podía tener una agradable cena.

—Ah… Natasha —la llamé dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella se volteó nuevamente y yo proseguí—: Llama a Claire y dile que quiero cenar con ella.

Natasha asintió y rápidamente salió de la oficina.

—¿Compensando el viaje repentino? —Jacob preguntó de manera burlona.

—Cierra la boca Jacob y mejor prepara tus maletas —dije en tono frío.

Jacob se rió y, al levantarse de la silla, contestó:

—¡Claro, jefe! —Después salió de mi oficina.

Jacob Black comenzó a trabajar para mí desde que me hice cargo de la presidencia, pero ya lo conocía desde antes. Su padre trabajaba para el mío como jefe de seguridad y cuando mi padre se retiró también lo hizo el de él, y Jacob tomó su lugar. Él era la única persona que conocía mi secreto y la desesperación que había vivido cuando comencé a buscarla; y también conoció mi tristeza al darme por vencido.

Confiaba en Jacob más que en mi propia familia.

.

.

Estacioné mi Aston Martín V12 en el restaurante Alyn Willian at the Westebury.

Al entrar en el restaurante, el gerente se me acercó.

—Señor Cullen, déjeme conducirlo a su mesa.

Dejé que me guiara por el restaurante, hasta que llegamos a una de las mesas que se encontraba en el fondo.

Al verme Claire me dio una sonrisa y yo se la correspondí lo más normal que pude. Al llegar a nuestra mesa, corrí la silla que estaba frente a ella y, después de sentarme, tomé una de sus manos y le di un beso en el dorso.

—¡Me encanta que seas todo un caballero! —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Miré sus ojos azules y sonreí.

—Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer al estar con una hermosa dama.

Solté su mano y llevé la copa de agua a mis labios.

—Entonces, dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de la cena?

Dejé la copa de nuevo en su lugar y, sin más preámbulos, respondí:

—Esta noche tengo que viajar a Hong Kong.

Después de decir el motivo no quité la mirada de ella, estaba sorprendida pero sabía que no haría ningún escándalo, a pesar de que se estaba comenzando a enojar.

—¿Hay problemas? —preguntó al ver que no tenía otra opción.

—El encargado de la obra murió y necesito arreglar las cosas lo más rápido que me sea posible para no retrasar tanto la inauguración del hotel.

Su expresión molesta cambió a una más compresiva, sabía que entendería, ya que, debajo de esa fachada de novia locamente enamorada y decepcionada por mi falta de participación, se encontraba la verdadera Claire, una mujer superficial y caprichosa, amante de los lujos y comodidades.

—Mmm, entiendo. ¿Comenzamos con la cena? —dijo cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto —respondí.

Cuando comenzamos la cena, ella empezó a hablar de la salida de compras que hizo esa misma tarde, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo que dijo. Ella siguió hablando y, prácticamente, yo no la escuchaba, sólo me limitaba a asentir cuando me preguntaba algo. Mis pensamientos habían ido a un lugar donde tenían prohibido ir, pero, como siempre, jamás podía hacer que mi mente la mantuviera lejos, porque a la menor oportunidad la tenía de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

Ya habían pasado diez años desde que la vi la última vez y, en ese entonces, ella tenía sólo once años y yo quince. Ahora ella tendría 21 años.

Me preguntaba cómo se vería, cuánto habría cambiado, qué habría hecho de su vida.

Mi mente divagó en su recuerdo, sus ojos verdes, como la esmeralda, su cabello corto y de color castaño rojizo, su piel blanca como la nieve y esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre solía darme cada vez que nos encontrábamos en las fiestas sociales a las que nuestros padres asistían. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su timidez y testarudez.

_Bella__,__ no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado y ser la persona con quien estuviera a punto de casarme. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado en todo este tiempo._

—Bella.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La voz de Claire me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, al ver su expresión confundida supe que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta. En ese momento miré mi reloj y puse mi vuelo como excusa para poder salir de ahí y alejarme de toda la falsedad que era mi vida, porque de algo estaba totalmente seguro y era que jamás lograría sacar a Isabella de mi corazón.

Salimos del restaurante y la llevé hasta su coche, luego me fui al mío y me puse en marcha.

Llegué a mi apartamento con el tiempo justo. Después de hacer dos maletas, me dirigí a Sue, que era la encargada de mantener todo en orden en el lugar.

—Sue, cualquier cosa importante que suceda me llamas.

—Sí, Edward, no te preocupes, vete tranquilo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el apartamento, mientras le daba indicaciones a Sue. Desde que entré en la compañía a los 20 años, a trabajar con mi padre, decidí que quería vivir solo, así que con mucho esfuerzo compré uno de los mejores apartamentos de Londres. El exclusivo edificio de apartamentos se encontraba en One Hyde Park. Y, a pesar que valían una fortuna, ya casi todos estaban vendidos.

—Bueno Sue, me despido, volveré en unas semanas y recuerda que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho a entrar aquí.

—Lo sé, Edward, despreocúpate.

Ella me dio un abrazo y se lo devolví con gusto, era una gran mujer que se había ganado mi cariño.

.

.

Después de salir del apartamento, llegué a la pista de vuelos y ahora nos encontrábamos volando, y en mi mano sostenía una copa de brandy.

Después de unas horas trabajando, decidí irme a la habitación que había en el avión, al llegar me quité la ropa y sólo me quedé con el bóxer. Aparté las sábanas y me metí dentro, sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando me quedé profundamente dormido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me desperté sobresaltado. Traté de tranquilizar mi respiración y, cuando vi a mi alrededor, me sorprendí porque no me encontraba en el avión. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no podía distinguir nada.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —pregunté a la nada.

Cuando pensé que estaba completamente solo, una pequeña luz pasó frente a mí y, después de esa, le siguieron muchas más.

Una de ellas se posó en mi mano y, al verla de cerca, me di cuenta de que era una mariposa de color dorado.

Debía estar en un sueño, sí, eso era lo más probable. Comencé a caminar, siguiendo a las mariposas de colores. Creo que caminé unos buenos metros, porque por un momento pensé que nunca íbamos a llegar a donde sea que las mariposas quisieran ir.

Centré mi vista al frente y traté de distinguir lo que había delante de nosotros, pero aún era muy difícil. Al caminar un poco más, pude ver una gran jaula plateada, me acerqué a las rejas y me sostuve de ellas, porque quería saber qué había adentro.

Las mariposas volaban entrando en la jaula y se iban hacia una persona que se encontraba arrodillada mirando a la oscuridad. Traté de verla mejor y supe que se trataba de una joven, al verla de perfil no pude distinguir si la conocía, así que, para quitarme la duda que había comenzado a crecer en mi interior, pregunté:

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no me respondió, pero su largo cabello castaño se movió y, al seguir su movimiento, me topé con su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor.

Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:

—Te lo ruego… libérame.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, en ese momento no le dije nada, sólo mantuve fijamente mis ojos en los de ella. Quise contestar, decirle algo, pero mi voz no salía. En ese momento vi cuando de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas a sus mejillas, su tristeza se clavó en mi interior y, por un momento, me recordó a ella…

—Bell…

Mi voz se cortó y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desaparecer… Las mariposas, la jaula y, por último, ella.

Una extraña desesperación me invadió y, sin pensarlo, grité:

—¡No!

Me desperté sobresaltado, al mismo tiempo que escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

—Edward, ya estamos por llegar.

Escuché la voz de Jacob al otro lado, pero aún me sentía extraño por el sueño. No respondí, sólo seguí respirando con dificultad. Desde hacía tres años no había vuelto a soñar con ella, pensé que todo se había ido desvaneciendo, que los sueños raros ya no volverían, pero me había equivocado completamente, porque ahí estaban otra vez.

Y no había ninguna duda, había soñado nuevamente con Bella.

.

.

.

Aquí está el primer capítulo esperamos que les haya gustado y quieran acompañarnos en esta nueva historia.

Aviso que iremos actualizando cada 15 días próxima actualización seria 9 de marzo…

Nos leemos pronto…

Stephanie y Elizabeth marquez.


	3. Chapter: Dos

**Te lo ruego… libérame**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

—**Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?**

**.**

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.**

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

—Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, señor Cullen.

—¿Cómo murió Félix? —pregunté ignorando su alago.

Alec abrió la puerta del auto y yo me deslicé dentro, seguido por él.

—La muerte de él se dio en su apartamento, según las noticias y los reportes de las autoridades, lo encontraron degollado.

—¿Tenía problemas con alguien? —interrogué, quería cerciorarme si sus actos podrían afectar alguno de los otros trabajadores.

—No señor, que yo sepa con nadie.

Era extraño que mataran a alguien sólo por hacerlo, no sabía en qué se había metido Félix y, la verdad, no me interesaba, así que dejaría el asunto como estaba. Al fin y al cabo, ahora tendría que contratar a alguien nuevo para trabajar en ese proyecto que llevaba meses planeando.

Después de que desperté de ese repentino sueño, me vestí y me preparé mentalmente para hacer mi trabajo. Cuando bajé del avión, vi que Alec ya estaba esperándome con un auto, él era el que se encargaba de todo en este país y, antes de salir de Londres, había hablado con él para informarle que iría a encargarme personalmente del problema.

Mirando los edificios, aún sentía la misma tristeza que había sentido en el sueño y, por más que intentaba alejarlo de mi mente no podía. De repente sentí como el coche se detuvo, levanté la vista que en un momento había bajado y, frente a mí, se encontraba uno de los mejores hoteles de todo Hong Kong.

Shangri-la, era completamente majestuoso, un lugar que imponía elegancia y sofisticación, además de placer, porque era el paraíso.

Bajé del coche, los empleados que se encontraban en las puertas se acercaron y, con una inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo, comenzaron a decir:

—¡Bienvenido a Shangri-la señor Cullen, es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí!

Ellos se apartaron para dejarme pasar, al llegar al mostrador, rápidamente el gerente se me acercó.

—Señor Cullen, bienvenido. ¿La habitación de siempre? —él preguntó.

—Sí —contesté sin mucho humor.

El gerente tomó las llaves y se las entregó a Jacob, mientras yo hacía mi camino hacia el ascensor.

Después de unos minutos dentro del ascensor, llegamos a una de las suites del hotel. Jacob abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, entré en la habitación y, antes de que Alec comenzara a decir cualquier cosa, hablé yo.

—Déjenme solo, mañana comenzaremos a arreglar el problema de la construcción.

Alec asintió y se marchó, Jacob hizo lo mismo. Cuando me encontré solo, me fui al cuarto, quería una ducha refrescante y dormir, porque tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

.

.

En la mañana, me encontraba un poco más tranquilo, el dolor de cabeza se había ido y me sentía totalmente con energía para comenzar el día.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana arreglando el problema, aún faltaban algunas cosas por terminar pero casi la mayoría estaba hecha, el nuevo encargado comenzaría el siguiente día y sólo tendríamos unos días de retraso en la inauguración.

Ahora mi problema era otro, tenía unas cuantas invitaciones de empresarios que se encontraban en el lugar y, como habían escuchado que me encontraba también en Hong Kong, no habían dudado en invitarme.

Pero, en este momento, no quería ir a ninguna de esas fiestas, la verdad no me sentía con ánimos.

—Jacob, detente aquí —dije cuando vi el parque, no entendía por qué de repente me dieron las ganas de caminar un rato y estar solo.

Bajé del auto y comencé a caminar en la acera estrecha que era el camino que te llevaba al parque. Jacob me siguió a una cierta distancia para no molestar con su presencia, mientras el auto se había marchado para esperar al final del camino al otro lado del parque.

Las personas caminaban a mi alrededor y los niños gritaban cada vez que veían a un animal posarse en el lago; los árboles de colores rojos, amarillos y verdes se movían con la brisa del viento. Seguí caminando y vi a algunas familias disfrutando, riendo, divirtiéndose. Eso me daba un poco de envidia, porque en mi infancia jamás lo viví.

Desde pequeño siempre estuve lleno de responsabilidades, de tomar decisiones, de vivir como el próximo heredero de la corporación Cullen, pero jamás como un niño normal, al contrario de mis dos hermanos.

Alice había sido repudiada por mi familia al irse a cumplir su sueño de ser pintora, mis padres jamás se lo perdonaron y, hasta el momento, aún seguían odiándola.

Emmett trabajaba en la sucursal de Estados Unidos, pero mis padres aún no se habían enterado de que él había contraído matrimonio con una simple camarera llamada Rosalie. Y no hacía falta imaginar qué dirían cuando se enteraran, no lo iban a aceptar.

Y yo no me había hecho cargo de la empresa por mi padre, no, lo había hecho por mi abuelo. Él fue la persona que me crió para ser su sucesor y, hasta el momento, sabía que no lo había defraudado, pero sí me había defraudado a mí mismo.

Mi vida no tenía sentido, dudaba que alguna vez lo llegaría tener con Claire y, tal vez, ese era mi destino, el vivir sin amor el resto de mi vida…

Alejé mis pensamientos y me dispuse a disfrutar de lo que mis ojos veían. Me detuve cerca en una baranda para observar el lago y, de repente, algo jaló mi pantalón. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con un niño de unos tres años.

Miré al rededor por si alguien lo estaba buscando, pero no vi a nadie haciéndolo. Así que lo cargué, el pequeño me sonreía y me tocaba la mejilla. Jacob se me acercó.

—Se debe haber perdido —dijo. Y yo asentí.

De repente, una mujer venía corriendo en nuestra dirección.

—Joven Li —gritó ella, mientras el niño la miraba y le tendía los brazos para que lo tomara.

Se lo entregué y ella hizo una reverencia, luego se marchó sin decir más.

—¡Se lo entregaste, así nada más! —dijo Jacob asombrado.

Me encogí de hombros y dije sin mucha importancia:

—Si el niño era de ella bueno, y si no me da igual.

Seguí mi camino y Jacob volvió a alejarse, llegué al final del parque y, cuando me dirigía al coche, vi a la mujer que había tomado al niño; ella se encontraba poniendo al niño en un auto bastante lujoso y una joven iba detrás de ella.

Como si hubiera sido llamada por mis pensamientos, ella me volteó a ver y, en ese momento, sentí que el alma se iba de mi cuerpo. Me detuve en seco cuando unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda se posaron en los míos. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura.

¡Esto no podía ser! ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Ella no dejaba de verme al igual que yo a ella. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar y mi mente se encontraba en blanco.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede?

La voz de Jacob me distrajo y lo volteé a ver.

—Es ella, Jacob, es mi Bella —le dije sin pensar.

Él me miró confundido y, cuando quise mostrarle a lo que me refería, ella ya no estaba, ni el auto.

—¡No, no puede ser! —grité desesperado.

Corrí lo que había de distancia de donde ella había estado hace unos segundos, me paré tratando de entender cómo había sido tan estúpido para no haberme acercado. No, sólo me había quedado viéndola como idiota.

—Edward, cálmate —pidió Jacob.

—No lo entiendes, la vi, ella estaba aquí, ¡hace unos momentos estaba aquí! —grité con desesperación. Pero Jacob negó con su cabeza.

—Edward deja tu obsesión, ¿sí? Y mejor vámonos, que creo que el aire fresco te ha hecho daño.

Negué con la cabeza, no era una ilusión, no importaba si él no me creía, no estaba loco, era ella. ¿O no?

.

.

Hola chicas esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo… y si no es mucho pedir podrían regalarnos un review se los agradeceremos mucho

Próximo capítulo: viernes 14…

Bye y para las que leen LA MALDICIÓN DE LA MARIONETA actualizaremos muy pronto y lamentamos la tardanza. Hasta pronto.


	4. Capítulo: Tres

**Te lo ruego… Libérame**

**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es nuestra.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

—**Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?**

**.**

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.**

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Estaba terminando de ducharme para ir a una de las fiestas a las que había sido invitado. Después de mi locura en el parque, me subí al coche e hice el camino pensando en lo que había sucedido y cada vez que lo razonaba sentía que de verdad era una completa locura, porque cómo podía ser que después de buscarla durante años, ahora simplemente la encontrara en un parque… Eso no tenía lógica, o por lo menos no para mi mente, aunque mi corazón decidió lo contrario.

Salí del baño con una pequeña toalla sobre mi cintura, caminé hasta el clóset y saqué un esmoquin. La fiesta era organizada por uno de mis amigos, Brandon Gardner, él había vivido aquí desde hacía unos años con su esposa, todas las veces que había venido siempre asistía a los eventos que ellos organizaban, así que no podía negarme a este.

Después de arreglarme, bajé al lobby y me encontré con Jacob en la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —él preguntó.

Decidí no contestar a su pregunta, no estaba de ánimos para eso. Me dirigí al coche, donde Tyler estaba abriendo la puerta.

.

.

Llegamos a la mansión Gardner y, como había imaginado, adentro se encontraban todo tipo de personas. Había desde empresarios a políticos, menos celebridades porque jamás habían sido invitadas a este tipo de fiestas _serias_, donde la gente sólo venía a hablar de lo que tenía, a conseguir nuevos socios o a hacer alianzas; en realidad a mí eso no me importaba mucho.

Cuando Brandon me vio, se apresuró para venir a saludarme.

—Oye Edward tiempo sin verte, sí que te pierdes hombre —dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa y atraía la atención de una mujer para luego agarrarla de un brazo y dirigirse juntos a donde yo me encontraba.

Cuando llegó estrechamos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo que dije serio:

—No puedo descuidar los negocios, tú lo sabes muy bien.

—En eso tienes razón.

Saludé a su esposa y después comenzamos a caminar por el salón repleto de personas, él iba señalándome a algunos empresarios que aún no conocía porque eran nuevos.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, Edward —dijo Liángwei. Él era el presidente del hotel donde me hospedaba y también mi socio, porque yo tenía acciones en ese paraíso.

—Gracias Liáng, también es un gusto verte —respondí cortésmente.

Luego comenzamos a hablar de negocios, los otros empresarios que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor también se nos unieron. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, de repente, las personas llevaron su atención a la puerta de entrada, seguí sus miradas y vi como Brandon recibía a unos invitados que acababan de llegar.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunté a Liáng.

—Él es Tong Seng el líder actual de la familia Fang.

Miré al líder de la familia Fang, era un hombre ya mayor y recordé que hace unos años había cruzado palabras con él.

Las personas iban a saludarlo, ni había terminado de entrar, cuando vi que un chico más joven se ponía a su lado.

Esta era la mentada familia Fang, las personas que se había llevado a Bella hace diez años y también los causantes de mi larga agonía. Por más que había intentado hablar con él, siempre me había rechazado fingiendo que no me conocía.

La cena siguió un curso normal, todos adulaban a los Fang como si fueran las personas más importantes de la tierra.

—Señor Tong Seng déjeme presentarle a Edward Cullen, uno de mis mejores amigos y un experto en las finanzas.

Las palabras de Brandon me sorprendieron porque lo que menos quería era ver de cerca a ese anciano.

—Es un gusto poder conocerlo, señor Tong Seng —dije con respeto.

Él asintió con su cabeza.

—Ya veo que tenemos a un verdadero Cullen aquí. He escuchado sobre ti muchacho, sé que eres un prodigio en el mundo empresarial —él comentó con ironía.

—Gracias señor, pero lamentablemente yo no he escuchado mucho de usted —contesté de la misma manera.

—Permíteme presentarte a mi hijo, Li Ren Fang —dijo él con orgullo, ignorando mis palabras.

Él estrechó su mano con la mía, pero pude percibir que yo no le agradaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo porque él a mí tampoco.

Después de las presentaciones, el señor Tong Seng se alejó para platicar con otras personas, en ese momento decidí que era hora de irme, no soportaba estar un minuto más en ese lugar.

.

.

Iba caminando hacia mi cuarto cuando sentí que, de repente, la ciudad de Hong Kong estaba comenzando a asfixiarme, el encuentro con esa familia me había puesto bastante mal.

Dos años atrás había hecho que Jacob investigara a los Fang y lo que había encontrado me sorprendió bastante.

Flashback.

—_A__quí los tienes, est__á__ todo lo que pude averiguar —él dijo, mientras ponía una carpeta en mi escritorio._

—_E__spero que haya valido la pena —__comenté__ burlándome._

—_M__ejor cállate y comienza a leer que sé que te va a interesar__._

_Su actitud seria me alert__ó__ de que no todo estaba bien con esa familia._

_Abrí la carpeta y fij__é__ mi vista en Jacob mientras esperaba que __é__l comenzara a hablar._

—_L__a familia tiene generaciones y siempre los miembros mejor calificados son los que se vuelven líderes del clan, también es muy poderosa y tiene mucha influencia__,__ en __C__hina como en el mundo__. __Según mi investigación Tong Seng era muy cercano a Charlie Swan y a su esposa, cuando Isabella nació él se ofreció a ser su padrino y Charlie no dud__ó__ en aceptarlo__.__ Cuando se dio el accidente de los padres de Isabella, Tong Seng pidió la custodia total de ella, sin importarle que la chica __tuviera__ familiares por parte de madre, los Vulturi trataron de evitarlo y quedarse con ella, pero el poder manda y a pesar que los Vulturi tienen dinero no se comparan a los Fang. _

—_¿__P__ero __por qué__ yo jamás he podido dar con ella? —__pregunté__ furioso y confundido a la vez__._

_Había intentado hablar con el padrino de Bella, pero jamás me lo permitieron. Y al final habían restringido mis llamadas como todo contacto que tuviera que ver con ellos._

—_Buena pregunta__… __—__respondió__ Jacob trayéndome de nuevo a la conversación—__.__ ¿Sabías t__ú__ que la familia Swan tenía negocios clandestinos? _

_Negué con la cabeza._

—_L__os Swan poseían una cadena de clubs muy famosos en todo el mundo, además de ser dueños de una empresa de petróleo, ¡o__h__ s__í__! —dijo cuándo negué con incredulidad. Luego prosiguió—__:__E__l mundo los conocía por tener una de las mejores constructoras, pero nadie sabía que ellos tenían todo un emporio. Eran los reyes de los negocios__,__ Edward__,__ y__,__ por ende__,__ tenían enemigos, pero los Fang se encargaban de mantenerlos alejados, en pocas palabras una alianza, ¿sabes cómo termina esta historia? —pregunt__ó__ irónicamente._

_Y s__í,__ lo sabía._

—_Cuando los padres de Bella murieron, ella qued__ó__ huérfana y heredando su reinado; ¡como los Vulturi no iban a pelear por tenerla! —dije con ironía__,__ luego proseguí con mi explicación—__:__ Pero nunca pensaron que alguien sería más listo y actuar__í__a más rápido que ellos, teniendo como resultado su custodia para llevársela lejos hasta el punto de desaparecerla —dije secamente, porque me molestaba que ellos vieran a Bella como una herramienta para hacer fortuna._

Fin del Flashback.

Me quité el corbatín y lo tiré al piso, desabroché los botones de mi camisa para luego quitármela junto con mi saco, ambas prendas cayeron. Lo único que quería en ese momento era meterme en la cama y dormir sin pensar en nadie, no quería pensar en Bella, no quería pensar en los Fang, ni en nada que me atormentara más.

Después de mi alucinación en el parque estaba totalmente decidido a dejar todo el pasado atrás, porque si seguía torturándome con ella me terminaría volviendo loco.

Quité las almohadas que me estorbaban y después aparté el cobertor de la cama. Algo cayó al suelo y miré hacia abajo, un papel estaba al lado de uno de mis pies, me incliné para tomarlo y, cuando ya lo tenía en las manos, me quedé petrificado.

El papel tenía forma de mariposa y era dorado como en mi sueño. Lentamente lo comencé a abrir para saber lo que contenía, mi respiración se comenzó acelerar. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero en el papel habían escrito unas palabras muy conocidas para mí:

_¿__E__n quién estás pensando ahora mismo?_

_Yo __ estoy pensando en ti…_

—No puede ser —dije cayendo al piso sentado.

Era la inconfundible letra de Isabella, y esas palabras eran las que siempre ella me decía juguetonamente cuando nos encontrábamos en las fiestas. Era nuestro juego personal, algo que sólo sabíamos ella y yo.

—¿Por qué cuando estoy completamente decidido a olvidarte el destino viene y hace esto? ¿Por qué me torturas así, Bella?

.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merecemos review? ;) **

**¿Qué decidirá Edward después de esto, olvidara a Bella, se dará por vencido? ¿O seguirá buscándola?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que ya está Beteado y lo subiré domingo 16.**

**Algo más antes de irme los nombres de Li Ren Fang y Tong Seng los saque de una serie anime, porque me gustaron. Así que esos personajes no me pertenecen pero lo demás sí. **

jhanulita, linda-swan, Tecupi, , jacke94, **Gaby, **abstractsilent, linda-swan,**Vero, **Gaby, ** cary, **Crepusculo-Total. **Quería decirles que muy pronto sabremos algo en pov de Bella. Y para adelantar en el capítulo 6…**

**CHICAS QUIEREMOS AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEW NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE NOS HACE QUE COMENTEN NUESTRO FIC Y NO SOLO ESTE PARA LAS QUE LEEN LA MALDICIÓN TAMBIEN… GRACIAS POR APOYARNOS Y LEER ESTA HISTORIA. **

**Bye chicas hasta la próxima…**


	5. Capítulo: cuatro

**Te lo ruego… Libérame**

**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es nuestra.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

Summary completo:

—Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.

.

¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?

.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.

Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:

—Te lo ruego… libérame.

**.**

**Aquí traemos otro capítulo que esperamos que les guste. Sé que los capítulos son cortos pero puedo asegurarles que el fic no será muy largo. **

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

Estaba tratando de dormir, cuando las cortinas se abrieron de golpe haciendo que los rayos del sol pegaran completamente en mi cara.

—¡Cierra las malditas ventanas! —grité furioso.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te levantes, Edward —dijo Jacob seriamente molesto.

—Cierra la puta boca de una vez Jacob y salgan de la habitación que yo decido cuándo levantarme —afirmé.

Cerraron las ventanas y salieron de la habitación porque, de repente, no escuché ni un ruido. Había pasado toda la maldita noche despierto, leyendo una y otra vez las palabras escritas en el papel, tratando de encontrar alguna razón del porqué eso aparecía ahora y quién lo había traído.

Había levantado a Jacob para que encontrara al responsable y era por esa razón que ahora estaba furioso, porque cuando lo levanté me dijo que estaba loco por poner demasiada atención a un trozo de papel sin sentido. Para él tal vez no tenía sentido, pero para mí sí y más de lo que se imaginaba. No había podido pegar un ojo hasta que él volvió de preguntar al personal del hotel y me dijo que nadie lo había hecho, que en la suite no había entrado ni una persona desde que habíamos salido.

Después de estar un rato en la cama, decidí que ya era hora de retomar mi día o mejor dicho mediodía.

Cuando salí del cuarto y me dirigí al comedor de la suite, me di cuenta de que Jacob se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

—Espero que ya te encuentres más calmado y hayas razonado.

Sin responderle me senté en una de las sillas y me dispuse a comer mi almuerzo, después de unos minutos se levantó y se puso frente a mí.

—Creo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo interrumpí:

—Escúchame bien, Jacob, tú aquí no crees, no opinas, lo que yo digo se hace y nadie puede contradecirme, ni tú, porque no eres nadie para hacerlo. Si yo digo que averigües de dónde provino ese papel lo haces, ¿entendido?

Él tardó unos minutos en contestar.

—Sí, señor Cullen —dijo con frialdad.

Él dio media vuelta para marcharse pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuve.

—Black, quiero que me consigas una reunión con el líder de los Fang a más tardar para mañana. Ahora puedes retirarte —ordené secamente.

Pasé el resto de la tarde tranquilamente hasta que mi teléfono sonó, contesté sin ver de quién se trataba.

—Hola —dije

—Edward, hola amor… —La voz de Claire me arruinó completamente la tarde.

—¿Qué quieres, Claire? —pregunté cortante, no estaba para estarla escuchando.

Ella notó mi estado de ánimo porque tardó unos segundos más en contestar mi pregunta.

—Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo, ¿ahora es un mal momento, estás en una reunión o hay problemas con el hotel?

—Si tuviera problemas con el hotel tú serías la última persona con quien quisiera discutir el tema, no es algo que tú puedas comprender, además… ¿no tienes que ir de compras o algo así? —Mis palabras fueron hirientes, pero me encontró en un mal momento y no estaba para fingir ser amable y caballeroso.

—Creo que mejor te hablaré cuando tu enojo se haya bajado, porque así eres insoportable Edward —ella dijo enojada. Colgué y tiré el teléfono a un lado del sofá.

Agarré la botella de brandy y serví un poco en el vaso que tenía a la par, luego lo llevé a mis labios y tomé de un trago todo el contenido.

.

.

Después de unos cuantos tragos, en realidad no sabía cuántos me había tomado, sólo sabía que la botella ya iba por la mitad y ahora me encontraba bastante mareado. Estaba acostado en el sofá, no sabía si sería capaz de poder levantarme y, en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, decidí que era mejor irme a mi cama por lo menos ahí estaría más cómodo. Me levanté poco a poco del sofá y, cuando ya estuve parado, comencé a caminar tratando de no tropezar con los muebles. Cuando llegué, sano y salvo, al cuarto me detuve en seco porque frente a mí había alguien observándome.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué demonios haces aquí? —dije realmente enfadado, porque no podía ver nada con la oscuridad de la habitación, sólo podía distinguir la sombra de alguien por la luz tenue de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

El intruso se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí tratando de alejarme. La cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad, en esta situación maldecía el haber decidido tomar.

—Aún pienso que esto sigue siendo un sueño, que es mentira que tú estás aquí, tan cerca de mí…

Esa voz, a pesar de todo el alcohol, mi mente rápidamente la reconoció.

—Bella —dije con incredulidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarré a la persona que tenía delante de mí y acercándola dije:

—¿Eres tú, verdad? Dime que esto no es un sueño, que no estoy alucinando… ¡Por favor dime que no me he vuelto completamente loco!

Una mano se movió de mi agarre y, lentamente, la depositó en mi mejilla. La suavidad de su piel me estremeció, ella comenzó a recorrer mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos por las miles de sensaciones que me atravesaron en ese momento, sus dedos tocaron mis labios, para luego bajar por mi pecho.

En ese momento necesitaba sentirla, saber que era real y, sin perder más tiempo, la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Incliné un poco mi cabeza y mis labios tocaron los suyos, ella abrió su boca dejándome profundizar el beso, nuestros labios se movieron a un ritmo lento y suave, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y comenzaron un baile.

Ella puso sus dos manos en mi pecho y yo llevé una de mis manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza para evitar que ella se alejara o desapareciera como un sueño que estaba resultando ser demasiado bueno.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, luego ella agarró una de mis manos y me condujo a la cama.

_Definitivamente este sueño es demasiado bueno para ser real_, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

Sin querer que terminara la tomé de su cintura y la acerqué nuevamente, nuestros labios se encontraron y rápidamente se reconocieron, nuestras bocas se devoraban con pasión y necesidad.

De repente, me separé de ella porque mi cabeza comenzó a sentirse rara y comencé a perder el control de mi cuerpo. Caí en la cama sin saber qué me estaba sucediendo. Sentí cuando ella se acercó, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

—Dulces sueños, Edward… Fue maravilloso volverte a ver.

Ella me dio un casto beso en los labios para después alejarse, mis párpados se cerraron y un profundo sueño me invadió, haciendo que cayera en una completa inconsciencia.

.

.

Eran a las ocho de la mañana y hacía una hora que estaba en mi oficina terminando de arreglar los pendientes que tenía de la construcción. Mi dolor de cabeza se había disminuido después de tomar unas pastillas para la terrible resaca con la que había amanecido.

Jamás en mi vida volvería a beber de esa manera, mi cabeza era la que más había sufrido.

Pero lo que más me estaba afectando era que Jacob había tenido razón al decirme que mi obsesión me estaba llevando a límites completamente irrazonables.

La noche anterior había imaginado que estaba con Bella ¡y que la había besado! Y me había parecido tan real… Eso era un indicio de que realmente me estaba comenzando a volver loco. Y era mejor que tomara una decisión respecto a eso y ya la había tomado, dejaría el pasado atrás y sólo pensaría en el presente, en Claire y en nuestra boda, en una vida donde Isabella Swan ya no volvería a estar en mis pensamientos…

.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merecemos reviews? **

**Ohhhhhh ¿Bella apareció? Será que ella está más cerca de lo que Edward se imagina… Veremos que sucede… **

**También pronto sabremos que ha sido de la vida de Bella en estos diez años ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Y seguirá siendo la misma Bella que Edward recuerda? **

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABREMOS MÁS DE LA HISTORIA DE LA FAMILIA FANG.**


	6. Capítulo: Cinco

**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

.

**Te lo ruego… Libérame**

**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es nuestra.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

Summary completo:

—Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.

.

¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?

.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.

Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:

—Te lo ruego… libérame.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

Jacob entró en mi oficina y, sin levantar la vista de los papeles, pregunté:

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—No fue tan fácil pero el líder accedió.

—¿Para cuándo?

—Mañana mismo.

A pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba completamente decidido a dejar todo lo de Bella en el pasado, no podía dejar esta oportunidad, ¿o sí? Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo una última vez.

—Puedes retirarte, Jacob.

Él asintió y se marchó.

Cuando me quedé solo, comencé a ver mis desventajas en este asunto, necesitaba saber un poco más de los Fang, pero en este lugar nadie me lo diría, a menos que…

Saqué mi teléfono del saco y marqué un número que llevaba tiempo sin utilizar.

—Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

—Necesito tus servicios Irina, así que te espero esta noche en la suite.

—Oh… ¡será un placer, Edward! —dijo Irina con emoción.

Era la única que podía ayudarme en este momento, así que no me importaba tener que soportarla por unas horas.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? —preguntó Jacob, aún dudando de mi plan.

Asentí.

—Ella es buena Jacob, tú lo sabes.

—Es verdad —dijo al fin reconsiderándolo.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos advirtieron de que ella había llegado, la puerta se abrió y una exuberante mujer atravesó la estancia.

—Tiempo sin verte, Edward —ella dijo con sensualidad.

—Lo mismo digo Irina, te ves… muy bien —contesté lo más normal que pude.

Ella rió para luego acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Sigues teniendo problema en decir que me veo hermosa —afirmó, burlándose de mis palabras.

—Claro que no, yo reconozco cuando una mujer es hermosa —dije bromeando.

Irina se alejó

—Ouch, eso dolió —ella murmuró con expresión dolida.

Después de nuestra pequeña broma, la tomé del brazo y la llevé al sofá para que tomara asiento.

Jacob y Alec salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos, yo me acerqué a ella por detrás y puse mis manos en sus hombros desnudos por el vestido strapless de color negro que tenía puesto.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Irina miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con mi mirada fija en ella.

—Por supuesto —contestó después de unos segundos.

Me alejé de ella y me dirigí al mini bar, preparé un Caipiroska para ella y otro para mí.

Ella agarró la bebida y le dio un pequeño sorbo, yo hice lo mismo con el mío y sentí el ardor del vodka y lo amargo del limón bajar por mi garganta.

Dejé la bebida a un lado y, sin más preámbulos, pregunté:

—¿Aún sigues trabajando en la policía de Hong Kong?

Irina también dejó su bebida en la pequeña mesa de centro y, con gesto provocativo, cruzó sus piernas.

—Sí, soy jefa del departamento de investigación, ¿por qué?

—Quería saber si podrías hacerme un favor.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos ante mis palabras.

—¿Qué gano yo? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Una buena suma de dinero y…

Ella no dejó que terminara.

—Y una buena follada contigo…

Sonreí ante su comentario y negué con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, pero iba a decir mi silencio, ya que no queremos que te metas en problemas.

Irina mostró una falsa decepción ante mis palabras.

—Bien, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —dijo con seriedad.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y comencé a pedirle mi pequeño favor.

—Quiero saber qué sabes tú de la familia Fang.

No dijo nada por unos minutos, parecía que estaba analizando las cosas o por lo menos eso me pareció, sólo esperaba que no se echara para atrás en este momento.

La primera vez que le hice la misma pregunta me había echado de su oficina diciendo que eso era algo confidencial, pero ahora, después de cuatro años, esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado.

—La familia Fang es la más importante de Hong Kong, como de una buena parte del mundo, prácticamente viene de antepasados, pero eso no es por lo que nosotros la investigamos o por lo menos la investigábamos. Hace un año nos prohibieron en el departamento volver a sacar un tema que tuviera que ver con esa familia. Cuando yo entré hace 15 años en la policía supe que los Fang son parte de una red criminal muy peligrosa, en realidad su puesto en la jerarquía es el superior, ellos son una de las asociaciones secretas que existen en este país.

—Espera, ¿dijiste criminal?, ¿asociaciones?, ¿de qué hablas? —dije verdaderamente confundido.

—Si no vuelves a interrumpir te explicaré —respondió Irina.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella prosiguió.

—Existe la Mafia de Turquía, Mafia Albanesa, Camorra, Sacra Corona Unita, Ndrangheta, Cosa Nostra, Cosa Nostra siciliana, carteles de Sinaloa, Yakuza y la última, y una de las más importantes en este país, la Triada. Es una organización criminalista que lleva generaciones en el mundo, esta mafia opera en China y en el mundo, su sede la tienen aquí, en Hong Kong, poseen alrededor de ciento cincuenta mil integrantes. Sus crímenes son tráfico ilegal de personas, falsificación de tarjetas de crédito, talleres clandestinos, falsificación, venta y distribución de todo tipo de productos, prostitución, clínicas ilegales, muertes por encargo, entre otras cosas. La lista aún sigue pero no es algo que tú quieras saber, si te preguntas por qué jamás la hemos atrapado, es fácil porque nadie quiere hacer caso a los crímenes que ellos cometen. El gobierno y las personas viven como si la Triada no existiera, si tú les preguntas a las personas sobre esa organización todos te responderán lo mismo: que no la conocen, que no saben nada de ninguna triada_. _La familia Fang pertenece a la asociación secreta llamada Sun Yee On (nueva virtud de paz), es una de las más grandes organizaciones que hay.

»Después de ellos les siguen otros pero no hablaremos de ello ahora. El líder de la familia es Tong Seng, un hombre muy respetable por el mundo empresarial y domina muy bien su posición de magnate, también se dice que tiene poder en la política del gobierno y que ha hecho más de un trabajo de encargo de muerte para ellos. Edward, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Irina me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, estaba procesando toda la información que ella acaba de darme y una curiosidad comenzó a crecer en mi interior.

—Irina, ¿qué sabes de los Vulturi?

—Que también es una familia antigua y que tiene sus secretos como todo italiano, ¿no crees?

—¿Te refieres a que ellos también están en el lado ilegal?

Ella asintió y ahí comprendí por qué la familia de Renée se había enfadado con ella cuando Charlie se hizo amigo de los Fang, todo tenía que ver con rivalidad de poder y el dinero.

—Ahora puedo preguntar por qué te interesa tanto.

Yo no contesté en ese momento, me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a la chimenea.

—Porque ellos tienen a alguien que yo quiero —dije fríamente.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí.

—Entonces te aconsejo que la olvides porque serías un completo idiota si intentas hacer algo en contra de ellos y lo digo en serio, Edward.

Cuando vio que yo no decía nada, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—Creo que la reunión terminó, ¿verdad? Buenas noches Edward, espero verte la próxima vez que vengas —dijo antes de alejarse. Escuché los pasos de Irina, y luego la puerta al cerrarse.

.

.

No podía creer que Charlie fuera tan idiota para dejar en manos de un criminal a su única hija, ahora entendía por qué yo no había podido encontrarla, ellos la desaparecieron del mundo para que los enemigos no pudieran dar con ella, eso significaba que los Vulturi aún seguían tras ella.

Irina tenía cierta razón respecto a que si no fuera un idiota me alejaría y tomaría su información como una advertencia de que hacer algo estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero como yo era un idiota dispuesto a todo, haría caso omiso de su consejo y comenzaría mañana mismo con mi visita a Tong Seng. Había dado un paso muy grande para retrasar todo ahora. Mi estancia en Hong Kong se prolongaría por más tiempo.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo del pantalón y marqué el número de mi prometida.

—Hola Edward, ¿ya estás de buen humor para hablar conmigo? —La voz de Claire me molestó más que antes.

—Claire la boda se cancela —solté a la primera, mis palabras salieron tan naturales que me sorprendí.

Ella no respondió al instante.

—¡¿Qué?! Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Edward estamos a semanas de nuestra boda, dime que esta es sólo una de tus malditas bromas sin sentido. —Su grito casi hace que me quede sordo.

—No, estoy hablando totalmente en serio, lo nuestro jamás va a funcionar, así que para qué me engaño —dije totalmente calmado.

—Edward te daré unos días para que aclares tus pensamientos, porque definitivamente debes estar muy borracho y no sabes lo que dices. Cariño sabes que no hay mejor mujer que yo para ti. Así que no te preocupes, todos tienen dudas antes de la boda. —Ella suspiró como si estuviera pensando en algo—. Por un momento creí que estabas hablando en serio.

Claire de verdad estaba tratando de parecer convencida por sus propias palabras, pero, como ella sabía, cuándo tomaba una decisión no me retractaba.

—De verdad que te pegas como una sanguijuela a alguien y cuando te dicen que no, no lo aceptas. Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea porque yo no voy a casarme contigo —remarqué cada una de las palabras para que entendiera—. Y siento terminar nuestro compromiso de esta manera, me hubiera gustado hacerlo en persona pero la circunstancias no me favorecen…

En ese momento ella me interrumpió.

—¡Cállate, Edward!, y escúchame muy bien, yo no seré el hazmerreír, a quien dejan plantada antes de la boda, porque tú te vas a casar conmigo y seré la señora de Cullen, ¿me oíste?

Mi risa resonó en la habitación y con tono burlón respondí a sus exigencias:

—Deja de hacerme reír, Claire, y mejor ve a quién más amarras, porque yo ya te dejé.

Colgué el teléfono cuando ella estaba por comenzar otra de sus pataletas, y por primera vez me sentí libre sin ningún pesar. Si iba a dedicarme a buscar personalmente a Bella hasta los confines de La Tierra, lo haría sin ningún error rondándome, sí, porque Claire era un error que yo había cometido sin pensar.

La información de Irina me había servido bastante, porque ahora me sentía con energía renovada, no importaba dónde Tong Seng tuviera a Bella porque yo la encontraría a como diera lugar.

Esta emoción que estaba comenzando a crecer en mi interior me recordaba a hace cinco años atrás cuando todo había comenzado, pero que poco después comencé a dejar por no tener resultados. Pero la única persona que había fallado había sido yo, porque me había dado por vencido tan fácilmente en vez de luchar y seguir; me había sumergido en la compañía, en complacer la vida que mi abuelo quería para mí y, a pesar de que la había buscado, no había puesto todo de mi parte.

En realidad, inconscientemente, la estaba olvidando, acostumbrándome a estar sin ella, a verla sólo como un recuerdo y, hubiera terminado siendo así si no fuera porque otra parte de mí se negaba a aceptar olvidarla y seguir con mi vida sin ella.

En ese momento mi mente trajo un recuerdo que había olvidado.

…

_Ella se encontraba cerca de una de las fuentes de la casa de los Denali, me acerqu__é__ y me di cuenta de que lloraba._

—_¿__Q__ué sucedió? —pregunt__é__ realmente preocupado._

—_N__o quiero que tú te alejes de mí, no quiero perderte Edward —Bella respondió con voz ronca de tanto llorar. _

_Me senté a su lado y la abrac__é__, __así __ella comenzó a calmarse__._

—_Bella eso no va a ocurrir porque tú eres muy importante para mí —dije con una sonrisa._

_Ella se alejó un poco de m__í__ para mirarme a los ojos. _

—_E__ntonces prométeme que no importa d__ó__nde est__é__ t__ú__ siempre estarás __conmigo__. _

—_L__o prometo, siempre estaré contigo Bella. Pero ahora dime qui__é__n te dijo que yo me alejaría de ti__._

_Bella se mordió el labio inferior y __frunció__ el ceño__._

—_Tanya —dijo con desdén. _

_No pude evitar reírme y Bella me lanz__ó__ una mirada seria, me acerqu__é__ a ella y le __di __un beso en la frente. _

_Bella sonrió y me devolvió el beso en la mejilla._

—_Gracias por aparecer en mi vida__, Edward. _

…

Ahora lo recordaba, había roto mi promesa porque ahora ella se encontraba sola, adonde quiera que estuviera, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, porque esta vez sí la encontraría, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme con la mafia de Tong Seng.

.

.

.

Ohhhh ¿mafia? Si, este fic ira en rumbos peligrosos chicas que conste que ya están advertidas. Review por favor ;)

Hola chicas aquí está un capítulo más esperamos que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que no volvemos a ausentarnos tanto.

Capítulo 6 en proceso.

Bye nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de la MALDICIÓN DE LA MARIONETA.


End file.
